From Morgana, With Love
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: Merthur, AU, X-Over with Ghostbusters. When Morgana summons Terror Dogs Zuul and Vinz to Camelot in a bid to use Gozer to bring about its destruction, only Merlin is capable of standing in their way. Can he stop The Destructor, or will Camelot fall? As usual, I no infringements are intended and all rights belong to the relevant parties. As always, I am just playing with them.


**From Morgana, With Love**

A flash of purple light lit the cave. Morgana stepped back from middle of the pentagram. Her eyes stopped glowing. She smiled a small, tight, cruel smile. Her heart rose. This time, Arthur would fall.

It was midday as Merlin wandered into the castle kitchen. He whistled happily to himself as he pulled a lunch tray from the shelf and placed it onto the table. It had been a peaceful week, he decided as he extracted a plate and laid it on the tray. Nothing particularly untoward had happened. Prince Arthur had been in a jovial mood following his birthday celebrations last week, a state which Merlin had thoroughly enjoyed.

One of Arthur's more recent faults, he found himself thinking as he busied himself extracting a heavy pan from the cupboard, was that he hadn't been smiling much until the celebrations. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his wide grin and sunny laugh until it had come back with a vengeance. He couldn't help smiling as he placed two eggs next to the pan.

Recently, Arthur had decided to give Cook some time off. As a result, Merlin had been made his official cook in her place. It wasn't that Arthur was being particularly kind to her – far from it. He'd just become sick to death of her grumbling, moaning and snide insults, mostly aimed at Merlin, in his presence.

Not that Merlin minded much. He enjoyed cooking occasionally and a well-fed Prince was, in his experience, a happy one. In recent days, before Arthur had gone to visit Queen Annis, he had piled Arthur's plate so high that his trousers now looked a little tight on him. Not that it was a problem. Merlin had secretly enjoyed watching his Prince's firm bottom become a little more defined against the back of his trousers. It gave him a reason to get out of bed in the morning too. Arthur was due back around lunchtime and would doubtless be hungry from the road. Merlin wanted to have something ready to welcome him home with.

He turned to the wood oven and went to see if it was stoked. As he did so, there was a loud popping sound behind him. He turned around and blinked in surprise.

One of the eggs had broken open and spilled its contents onto the tabletop. As he watched, it began to fry itself. He frowned. He blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He tried a general-purpose cancellation spell just in case he'd accidentally cast one without realising. Nothing worked. Still it continued to fry, sending up little wisps of steam.

He walked back to it cautiously and examined it more closely. It smelled nice, at least. He gave a little jump as the second egg popped open and began to fry itself next to the first. He looked over his shoulder.

"Mordred, is this some kind of joke?" he called.

The only reply was a low growl from the pantry. He stiffened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It had not sounded even vaguely animal. Well, not unless there was some new kind of wolf in the area which had learned how to make its growl echo.

The growl sounded again, more angrily this time. Whatever it belonged to was definitely not happy. Against his better judgement, he turned around and stared at the pantry door behind him. A thick white mist was pouring out from underneath it. A yellowish-orange light occasionally managed to penetrate it through the gaps in the wood. A shadow passed behind it and there was a hint of red for the briefest of seconds.

He swallowed and looked around. Where was a knight when you needed one? The growl sounded again. The door rattled, as if something big and very strong was pressing against it from the other side, testing it for weaknesses.

He sighed, threw his hands up in the air and began to walk slowly towards it. Why was it that it was always _him_ that had to deal with the sinister magic in the land? Why couldn't Mordred occasionally help out? Would it be too much to ask?

But the worst part – the _very_ worst part as far as he was concerned – was that he had put the bacon in there the night before. If he dared to give Arthur lunch without bacon, there would be hell to pay. He'd have to go in and retrieve it or else face a major princely huff.

He steeled himself, placed one hand on the handle and opened the door a few inches. His eyes widened. Gone was the pantry and in its place was a yellow-skied, ground-hugging, misty landscape. A few feet away something green, horned and ugly with bright red eyes reared up.

"_Zuul_!"

It was somewhere between a roar and a rumble. It was obvious that this was a thing that was not used to talking. The word had echoed from its throat.

Merlin stared at the ugly thing in stunned silence for a second, then slammed the door and leaned back against it panting. He wiped the sweat from his brow. His knees felt weak. Had he really just seen that?

He opened the door again, only an inch this time and peeked in.

"_Zuu_-"

He slammed it. His heart pounded. He hadn't imagined it. As if to confirm the fact, the door shook as the creature slammed its weight against it. Merlin's mind whirred. He could call for a knight, but there wasn't much time. The door was strong, but would probably not stand up to the thing for very long.

In his confusion, he found himself praying that it hadn't eaten the bacon already. The thought made him pull himself together as another loud growl sounded behind him. His gaze scanned the room and came to rest on the heavy pan. Well, if the bacon had to come out, there was only one thing for it.

His eyes flashed golden. The pan rose into the air. He stood to one side, his hand rested on the handle. He wiped his brow and steeled himself. Then he opened the door.

"_Zuulooorrrraaarrrgggh_!"

The pan had zipped through the opening and was now whacking the – whatever it was – Zuul-thing around the head. Merlin's eyes scanned the scenery. Right at the back, half-hidden by the mist was the bacon.

A second flash of his eyes made it shoot through the air and into his hand. The pan retreated quickly back out into the kitchen and he slammed the door and leaned back against it. He gasped for breath. That had been intense.

The pan and the bacon landed on the side where it too began to fry itself. At least the creature seemed to be useful for something. Oh, yes, the creature. He'd have to do something about that. His heart sank. He stepped away from the door as he heard the thundering of heavy footsteps on stone. It was lucky that he did. Seconds later, the creature exploded clean through the door, sending missiles of wood flying through the kitchen. Many of them burst into flame and fell at Merlin's feet as they struck the protective barrier he had erected around himself moments before.

He stood there, frozen by fear. The creature had managed to embed its horns into the stone of the far wall as it had landed from what must have been an extremely powerful leap. As it struggled to free itself, his brain managed to regain control of his body.

He gabbled a spell, shot a hand out and allowed his eyes to flash golden. The creature flew backwards and came to a skidding, violent, upside-down halt against the far wall. It turned, pulled back its lizard-like lips and exposed two rows of very sharp fangs. Its glowing red eyes narrowed and it snarled at him. Merlin shook as he backed slowly away, cursing himself as he went.

_It should have been 'quick_ern'_ not 'quick_en' his mind screamed as the foul beast righted itself and shook its great head.

It crouched down. Merlin ran for his life, slamming the kitchen door behind him. He was halfway up the spiral staircase by the time he heard the door crash into splinters behind. The fast thuds of the creature's giant leaps drew closer as he reached the top of the stairs and darted into the nearest room. He gabbled out a spell and the door shone briefly. He backed away to the garderobe as it shook under the creature's onslaught. The spell would hold it back, but it was unlikely to stop it. What he needed now was advice and quickly.

He opened the nearest window and peered out. It was a long drop to the courtyard below with nothing to cling on to. The window, it seemed, was not an option. What it did have was a direct view of the warning bell in its tower high above the castle. He extended his hand and shouted a spell. A jet of magic flew across the courtyard and struck its target. The warning bell clanged into life more vigorously than it had ever been rung before. Merlin could see the rust flying from its clapper as it clanged its panicked note with gusto, rousing the sleepy castle to action. It wasn't long before the knights were in full force outside.

Merlin shot another bolt of magic down onto the courtyard to get their attention and yelled down to them for help. Then he waited. The door had gone curiously silent at the sound of the first peal. Moments later he heard the sound of many heavy footsteps running towards him. The door shook again.

"Merlin! Are you in there?"

He opened the door and almost collapsed onto Sir Percival in relief.

"Did you ring the warning bell?" he asked, catching Merlin under his arm to steady him as he slumped forward.

"There's a... I don't know what it is. A _demon_ in Camelot. I think it called itself Zuul. It chased me from the kitchens as I was preparing Arthur's lunch and trapped me in here. Sorry I had to fire on you, but I couldn't get your attention any other way."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No. It's vanished. I don't think it liked the bell. You _do_ believe me, don't you?"

Merlin's eyes locked with Sir Percival's. The absolute terror in them was enough to convince him.

"Yes. Camelot's seen all kinds of evil these last few years. Why should a demon not target us?"

Sir Percival gave orders for the knights to lock down and search the city. They did as they were ordered, but there was a distinct reluctance about their manner. After all, if Merlin was afraid of it and he possessed not inconsiderable magic, what on Earth were the rest of them meant to do if they met it?

"What did it look like, Merlin?" asked Percival quietly as Merlin leaned against the wall to recompose himself.

Merlin described it. Even Sir Percival went a little pale.

"So, we couldn't mistake it for anything else?"

He grinned a small, tight, wry grin.

"Not unless you know of any other green, leathery, red-eyed monsters running around this place."

"You _have_ seen Arthur on the morning after a drinking session, haven't you?"

At this they both had to laugh. It was the only thing that they could do to stave off the gut-churning terror which was threatening to engulf them. At the Knight's insistence he escorted Merlin down to Gaius' chambers and left them both to it as he went to join the search.

Once Merlin had explained to Gaius what was happening, the elderly Physician took him directly to the castle archives where Geoffrey was lounged back in his seat, half asleep. He sat up as they approached and stared at Gaius through groggy eyes.

"What do you know about Zuul?" asked Merlin before Gaius had even opened his mouth to speak.

Geoffrey frowned. "Can you eat it?"

"It's more the case that it can eat you," said Gaius. "It's a demon – or at least, we think it is. It's loose in the castle. I seem to remember reading something about it once, but for the life of me I can't bring it to mind. I think it's a creature of the Old Religion, but I need access to the bestiaries to check. Can you allow it?"

"Yes, of course. But I have no idea where they are. The King had them moved a few years ago. I don't know where he has put them."

Merlin groaned. Trust Uther to complicate things.

"Did he say why?" asked Gaius.

"He just said that he wanted to keep them hidden in case they fell into the wrong hands."

"And nobody has seen them since?"

"Not as far as I know. Gaius, you know those books contain details of how to summon the creatures. He said that he had the Kingdom's best interests at heart."

"Unfortunately those books also contain the spells needed to banish them again," said Gaius.

It wasn't often that the physician sounded exasperated about things – well, not unless said things involved Merlin, anyway – but there was a definite edge to his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Gaius, but you'll need to speak to the King. Only he knows where they are now. I would help you if I could, but I can't."

"I know you would, old friend. Thank you for giving me a trail to follow at least."

They turned and started to walk away when Geoffrey called to them.

"Gaius. If it should come in here, what should I do?"

"Try not to let it see you."

"I shall bolt the door."

"Oh, trust me," said Merlin without thinking, "it doesn't care about doors. It smashes straight through them with its head."

The old man paled and started to shake.

"Will anything help?" he stammered. "Does it like books?"

"I don't think it's the reading sort."

Merlin stared at Geoffrey as he nodded and started to shake. He'd intended the remark to be light-hearted, but now regretted it. Usually he was pretty indifferent to Geoffrey. He didn't exactly dislike him, but he wasn't at the top of his friends list either. But seeing the panic he was getting himself into made him act. He cast his hand around the room, spoke a spell and allowed his eyes to flash. A glistening curtain of sparks fell from the ceiling across the width of the room between them and Geoffrey. The air shimmered briefly and the curtain of sparks vanished leaving a scorched line on the floor.

"Stay behind that line and don't cross it. It will hold the demon at bay should it come poking around in here. It won't stop it forever though. Do you have another way out?"

"There's only the privy."

"Then you'll need to climb down inside it."

"But I won't fit!"

"You'd be amazed at what you can do when you're back's against the wall. I have done the best I can."

"Yes... yes, I... of course. Thank you, Merlin."

With that, they left. As they reached the end of the hallway, a shrill howl echoed from the stone ahead of them. They looked at each other.

"Was that?-"

"-No, it's too human."

They broke into a run. Well, Merlin did. Gaius walked quickly along behind him. As he rounded the corner, he saw Merlin bending over a howling, inconsolable figure. He quickened his pace even more.

"George! George, stand up! George!"

The howling manservant turned his head up at Merlin as Gaius arrived and wailed even louder. He shook and blubbered, his eyes were wide open and his pupils were tiny pinpricks. There was no colour in him at all. Merlin took him by the arm and helped him up and into a nearby room where he sat him in a chair. Gaius examined him closely.

"Is he alright?" asked Merlin as he paced the floor a short way off.

"Well, I can't find anything physically wrong with him," said Gaius eventually. "He's just had a terrible fright, that's all."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and came back over.

"What happened, George?"

"E-eyes!"

"You'll have to be a bit more detailed than that if I'm going to help you," said Merlin gently.

He smiled a typically Merlin smile; somewhere between cheeky, winning, encouraging and empathetic. It was the smile he usually used on Arthur when he was ill, complaining loudly about being ill and stubbornly refusing to eat even though he was starving.

"R-red?"

"Better," said Merlin. "I don't suppose they were attached to a great big snarling green-skinned horny demon with a fetish for jumping and door destruction by any chance?"

George shook, nodded, howled and held up something small, heavy and charred.

"It melted my _knocker_!" he wailed, hitting the brass door knocker on the floor with a loud clang. "I'd been polishing it all morning, just getting it perfect – a nice, bright, gleaming yellow - ready to fit on the p-p-prince's door and it... it _melted_ it! The _bastard_!"

Merlin's mind did some somersaults before it finally clicked itself into what he semi-affectionately referred to as _George Mode_.

"Did it harm you?"

"No, but _it melted my knocker_! Please, Merlin, you know how to polish and you know magic. Can you save it?"

He held up the twisted ring of brass pleadingly. His expression was so distraught that Merlin found himself with no choice but to take it reverently from him. He turned and held it up to the light to study it closely as George whined and wrung his hands together behind him.

"_Please_, Merlin. That's _fine brass_! It's almost _impossible_ to come by. It's _irreplaceable_! If the Prince finds out that it's been damaged, I'll be in _so much_ trouble!"

Merlin didn't say what he was thinking. The chances were that if Arthur ever found out about the drama over his brass door knocker he would just have ordered a new one and thought no more of it. He would probably even be amused by George's reaction; at least until Merlin reigned him in again. But the look on George's face made him determined to at least _try_ to do something about it. He was heartbroken that he had, in his own mind, allowed something belonging to the Prince to come to such grievous harm. That was quite without taking into account his almost unhealthy obsession with the yellow metal anyway.

"How did this happen?" asked Merlin, turning the remains of the knocker over and over in his hand.

"I... I was removing it to give it its weekly polish," gasped George. "L-like I do every week. It was d-dirtier than usual... I think it had blood on it, you see..."

He gave Merlin a pleading expression not to tell Arthur that the handle had not been pristine at all times.

"Yes, the Prince was rather dirty after that hunting trip last week," said Merlin softly. "He cut his finger on the edge of his sword. I didn't manage to make him stay still long enough to dress it until he was in bed. It's not your fault and he wasn't harmed. Do carry on."

"Well, I had managed to clean it and I was on my way to replace it and, well, _it_ attacked me. I didn't know what to do! I panicked and held up the knocker!"

He shivered. Merlin couldn't help but feel a twang of empathy for him.

"That's understandable," he said. "Do you want to know a secret?"

George nodded unsteadily. Merlin knelt down. In barely a whisper he said, "I faced that thing earlier this morning and _I_ panicked too. Don't worry about it. It's enough to give _anybody_ the fear of God right in their chest."

"You _did_?" whispered George in amazement. "With all your magic, it even scared _you_?"

Merlin tried not to laugh. George's expression of astonishment was priceless. Merlin nodded.

"Don't tell Arthur that, will you?" he asked. George shook his head.

"Thanks, Merlin, that makes me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome. So, you held up the brass knocker and then what?"

"It... it jerked it out of my hand but got the knocker caught on one... of... it's..."

His voice gave way and he mimed the shape and size of its horns over his head. To anybody else, it may have looked like an exaggeration, but Merlin knew it to be about right. The thing was, to put it mildly, quite well-endowed in the horn department.

"What then?" he pressed.

"It went nuts! It was as if I had poured boiling water on it! The knocker melted and it shook it off and then bolted. I don't know where it went! One moment it was there, the next it had fled."

"And that's when you realised what had happened to the knocker."

George teared-up again, sniffed and nodded. Merlin sighed and got to his feet. So, the creature disliked brass, did it? Well, that was useful to know. He turned the remains of the knocker in his hands and closed his eyes. He felt it, felt down deep inside it and found...

He grinned. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed out loud. His hands glowed as he continued to turn the metal in his hands. It was so _simple_ and yet he'd never considered it before. Brass, it seemed, had a memory of the shapes that it had held. Not a living memory; nothing quite as sophisticated. But it was almost as if it had a record of the shapes it had been. All Merlin had to do was prompt it to resume one of the shapes that it 'remembered' being in.

He opened his eyes, grinned at the look of astonishment on George's face and handed back the pristine, shining knocker. George stared at it, awestruck.

"Oh, _thank you_, Merlin!"

"Don't mention it. George, I want you to go to your room and lock yourself in. Attach that knocker to the door. Do not open it to anybody except the knights."

"But that... that... that _thing_ doesn't care about doors! It burst right through one as it fled! I saw it!"

"But it _does_ care about brass and it will care even more about brass if it gets too close to that thing. I've enchanted it. If it comes within only a few feet, it will get zapped. That should keep it away."

"Merlin, I don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything. Go on, go and hide yourself in your room until this drama blows over."

George left at a shaky run, clutching the knocker protectively to his chest as he murmured to and stroked it tenderly, as if it were a baby. They watched him until he was out of sight.

"Are you currently treating him for anything?" asked Merlin as he and Gaius resumed their journey to the King.

"He's on a strong herbal elixir for his obsessive tendencies."

"Are they working?"

"Well, he's not sleeping with brass polish under his pillow any more. Does that count?"

"For George? That makes him perfectly normal."

They shared a grim smile as they went on their way.

Midday passed and Arthur was not a happy Prince. Not happy in the slightest. He'd only just returned from Queen Annis' lands to find the warning bell lying cracked in the courtyard. All around it was rubble; the remains of the bell's once beautiful tower. On closer inspection he found deep claw marks gouged into the metal. His bedroom door had also been smashed off its hinges and splintered around the room and the room itself was strewn with most of his possessions and broken pieces of furniture. When he saw Merlin, there was going to be hell to pay. But presumably his Father was already aware of what was happening and was in control and that meant he didn't have to act immediately.

Whatever had caused the damage appeared to be under control. Knights were stationed around the castle and there was talk of a demon which, to the best of his knowledge, nobody except Merlin had actually seen. Merlin had some explaining to do, but for now there was nothing that he needed to do immediately except get changed out of his travelling clothes, have a quick lie down to ease his saddle-soreness and then see the King.

He strode over to the wardrobe and opened it, flinging his travelling cloak in without a second glance. It landed over a distinctly horned head, which was partially buried under a pile of other robes. It shook the robe off and snarled silently as the Prince shut the door on it and went over to his bed. He'd just lain down on his bed when the wardrobe growled and shuddered.

He stared at it. His hand closed around the hilt of Excalibur just as the door fractured and Zuul burst from her hiding place into the room. For a moment he was too stunned to move. His eyes flickered from the destroyed wardrobe to the foul, dog-lizard-cross beast crouching on the floor in front of him. It jumped and he swung, putting all of his weight behind the blow. Zuul howled as she landed on the far side of the room. Arthur hauled himself up from where he'd fallen. She had caught him a glancing blow to the shoulder as she'd passed and knocked him down. That wasn't the only thing on the floor however.

Zuul snarled and leapt again. This time he dodged, brought his sword around and stabbed her in her back left leg. She turned, glared at him and leapt for the window. She smashed through the glass and as quick as a flash used the sill to propel herself across the high void over the courtyard to land on the roof on the other side. Arthur stared out after her as she crashed her way through another door and passed out of his sight. Then he picked up the shard of horn he'd sliced from her head from the floor and left at a run.

He rounded a corner and slammed into somebody. In the confusion of limbs and shouts that followed, he found his groin shoved into somebody's face. He rolled off of them.

"_Who? You? _Merlin!"

"Welcome home, Sire," managed Merlin as Gaius, who had stepped aside at the first sound of running footfalls, helped him up. "Have you met Morgana's latest present yet?"

"That _thing_ is a present? What the hell is it?"

Gaius passed him an ancient, crumbling, brown-leather-covered book. Arthur grimaced as the artist's impression of the creature snarled out of the page at him. There was a front image, a side image and a back image which showed that they creature was, unmistakably, female. It was either that or it had suffered a very big and very deep and very swollen sword injury to its rear end at some point in its history. It was only covered a little by a stubby, green tail.

"Nice," he said, pulling a face of disgust. "That's just what I wanted to see before lunch, which, by the way, was _meant_ to be ready for my arrival in my chambers. Merlin, have you _seen_ the state of them?"

"Let me guess: the door was broken into splinters and the place looked as if a storm god had come to tea."

"_Yes_, Merlin, you could say that. That would be putting it mildly!"

"Did your bed survive?"

"What? Yes, now that you mention it!"

"Good. I'd be really pissed off if she'd destroyed that."

"Why?"

"Happy memories of you and... me and... I'll just shut up now, shall I?"

"That's a good idea. What _is_ that thing?"

"It's called _Zuul_. It's an ancient demon and a creature of the Old Religion. We've been trying to find it for _hours_! It's been running rampant! We've had to evacuate the whole town! Have you seen it? It's been hiding."

"It was in my wardrobe."

Merlin looked stunned.

"What?"

"_It was in my wardrobe_."

"Clean clothes wardrobe or dirty clothes wardrobe?"

"Dirty."

"And it's still alive? That thing smells worse than the inside of a knight's codpiece after a Royal Tournament at midsummer!"

"And you know this how?"

Merlin merely gave him a look.

"Did you see where she went?" he asked to cover the awkward silence that followed.

"She jumped the width of the courtyard, Merlin. After I wounded her with Excalibur, too."

"You're _joking_!"

Arthur held up the sword. Black blood edged the blade.

"I also cut this off of her."

He held out the shard of horn. Merlin took it and beamed.

"Oh, but this is _wonderful_!"

Arthur frowned.

"How is me getting the fright of my life, knocked to the floor and attacked by a demon in my room _wonderful_?"

"It is! Well, it's _not_, but it _is_!"

"Merlin, stop gabbling like a deranged duck and tell me _why_!"

"We've been trying to make a banishing potion for it," said Gaius as Merlin leapt into the air and whooped for joy. "The King gave us access to the bestiaries and told us that we can do whatever it takes to rid the town of the creature. We need to include a part of the creature to complete it. That's why we've been looking for it."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"He found her sitting on his throne, Sire. She wouldn't let him go near it and chased him out of the throne room."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes. Merlin has enchanted his bedroom door to keep her out. She tried to slaughter him. It was only his skill with a blade that has kept him alive. This _Zuul_ may be vicious, but it seems that she's also a coward at heart. If anybody offers her resistance, she seems to flee. She also hates brass."

"How did you find _that_ out?"

Gaius explained about George and then about everything else that had taken place as Merlin hopped from one foot to the other, excitedly examining the horn. Arthur could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

"So, let me be clear on this. In the time I have been away – less than a week – a demon has been conjured into the castle by Morgana, hidden in the pantry, cooked some eggs and bacon on the kitchen table, attacked Merlin, attacked George, put the castle into a panic, driven the King from his throne to be magically sealed in his bedroom for his own protection and is running rings around my knights?"

"That's about the size of it," said Gaius with a sigh.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone," said Arthur, throwing his hands up. "It's Saturday, isn't it? Why is it that stuff like this _always_ happens on a Saturday? _Merlin, if you don't stand still I will show you what _else_ can be done with a demon's horn_!"

"Sorry, Sire."

"Why are you so excited anyway?"

"I'm just... wow! I've never seen a creature that could withstand a blow from Excalibur! I'm impressed!"

Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, _obviously_ I'm not happy about it... oh, come _on_, Arthur, you've got to admit it has strength! You've got to admire it!"

"Merlin, whose job is it to ensure that none of Morgana's curses penetrate the heart of Camelot?"

"Mine?"

"Yes, Merlin. Yours. What do you think the King will say if he finds out that Morgana is behind this?"

Merlin sobered up immediately.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"You and Gaius finish working on the potion. I shall lead the knights in trying to corner this _Zuul_ creature. When we have it cornered, you will administer the potion."

"Erm... Arthur?"

"What _now_, Merlin?"

"Erm... it has to drink it."

Arthur slipped an arm around his neck and smiled.

"Then I'm glad it will be _you_, Merlin, and not _me_ who has to make that happen."

"Oh, great! Thanks a lot! Show how much you love me, why don't you? Oh, Sire, what's that thing Zuul's eating over there? Oh, don't worry, Percival, it's just _Merlin_!"

"I won't let that happen, Merlin," said Arthur with a grin. "I'm the only one in this castle who's allowed to eat you, remember?"

Merlin turned and stomped off. Sometimes Arthur could just be too much. Gaius followed him as Arthur went to round up the knights. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Night had fallen by the time they met up again in the throne room. Arthur sat at the head of the long table. Gaius and Merlin sat next to him, opposite the most senior group of Arthur's knights.

"How could we not have found it?" he muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We've searched all afternoon and there's nothing; not a trace of it! Surely it can't have vanished into thin air?"

He aimed his question at Merlin, who sighed. Arthur had been consulting him on and off all day. Frankly, he didn't know anything more about the demon Zuul than any of the others did. The bestiary had not yielded any information about it other than how to brew the potion to get rid of it.

"I don't know, Sire," he replied heavily. "I keep telling you: I don't know. It's a demon. Just about anything is possible. All I know is that it had to have been conjured using dark magic. Morgana is the only person in the land other than myself who wields the power necessary to summon it. It could only have been sent by her to kill the King."

"But why isn't it showing itself? Why is my father still alive and well in his room?"

"I _did_ place a very powerful enchantment on his door and windows," said Merlin reproachfully. "Give me _some_ credit, would you?"

"Yes, you did. And I'm grateful, Merlin. Sorry. Without you, he might not still be alive. But that still doesn't solve the problem. Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

He turned back to the knights.

"Yes, Sire. Even in the pantry and every wardrobe in the castle."

"Under the beds?"

"All of them."

"Well, I don't know where is has gone then. But we need to remain vigilant. It may have been called off or it may be holed up somewhere waiting. I want a full patrol on duty tonight. If it still hasn't shown itself by morning we'll decide what to do them. Our next meeting will be at daybreak. You are dismissed."

They all left, with the exception of Merlin, who stood beside the throne as Arthur sat down on it.

"I said that you're dismissed, Merlin," he said, glancing up at him.

"You can say it all you like, but since when have you ever known me to pay attention to you? Something's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?"

Arthur clicked his tongue and stared into space for a while. Merlin remained silent next to him.

"I... I just felt _sure_ that we would find it in the pantry," he murmured. "It's where it sprang from. Most beasts go back to their lair to wait things out. This one... I don't know. It's smart. It's thinking."

"It _is_ a demon, Sire," said Merlin. "It's not a normal beast. You're right to be worried about what it's plotting. There's any number of places in this castle that it could hide. There are plenty of places under and around it as well."

"Yes, but we've searched them all."

"No, we've searched all we know of," corrected Merlin. "I know this castle better than most and even I haven't explored every facet of it. It's out there somewhere, waiting. You mark my words. It's somewhere we haven't thought of or that we don't know about yet. It'll turn up again, mark my words."

Arthur sighed. Merlin leaned down and kissed him.

"I fear that you're right," he said wearily. "What a thing to come home to."

"We'll sort it out, don't worry. The potion is almost ready. Gaius will finish it tonight and we'll have it down the creature's neck in no time flat."

"Can't you just lie to me and tell me that it's gone for good and that everything is going to be alright?"

"I could, but you would never believe me. You'd call me 'Clotpole'."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know I would never call you that. I'd call you 'Idiot'. Honestly, Merlin! Get it right."

They grinned at each other. Merlin sat down on his knee, twisted sideways so that his legs were over the edge of the throne and scooted sideways into his lap. Arthur pulled him into a hug, leaned him back a little and kissed him. Merlin slipped his arms around the back of his neck and relaxed. Demon or no demon, they needed to relax a little. It wasn't as if they could actually _do_ anything about it until it showed itself anyway. Now it was a waiting game.

After a while, they broke apart and Merlin stood up. Arthur wore a dumb grin on his lips as he allowed Merlin to pull him to his feet.

"Bed time?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. You're fit to drop."

"I should really be out there leading the Knights."

"An exhausted leader is apt to make mistakes. Let Leon handle it tonight. He's more than capable. That way you can take the lead fully refreshed tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right. As usual."

"Sorry? Was that a compliment I heard?"

"Honestly, Merlin, you really do need to clean out those ears of yours. You must be hearing things."

They both grinned widely. Normality seemed to have made a brief comeback. Arm in arm, they left the throne room. Merlin sealed the door with an enchantment at Arthur's insistence. At least it was one more room that the beast would not be able to access.

If the castle had been gripped by fear during the hours of daylight, it was nothing compared to how it felt under the cover of darkness. No moon in the sky meant that the corridors were completely black. So dark, in fact, that they had to light torches to find their way. Merlin went first at his own insistence. At every junction, he made the Prince wait while he checked that the way ahead was clear. At every turn, both expected a pair of red eyes to come rushing out of the darkness at them.

Merlin's arms ached by the time they reached the Prince's chambers. It was vital that he'd held them out in front of him with a spell primed on his lips for the whole of the journey, but that didn't make it any more comfortable for him. He relaxed a little once they'd got inside and he had enchanted the remains of the door and archway behind them. At least Zuul would not be able to get in easily.

While Arthur went into the adjoining room, Merlin hung a spare set of drapes over the doorway and then made his way over to the shattered windows. He peered out. Somewhere out there, he knew, Zuul was waiting, biding her time. He could feel it. A deep, dark, brooding presence somewhere. He touched the sill, carefully brushing aside the glass shards which rested there. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Kilgarrah. Are you there?_

_Young Warlock, I am always here. How can I help you?_

_What do you know about Zuul?_

He clapped his hands tightly to his ears as the Great Dragon's bellow of fury reverberated in his skull.

_NOT SO LOUDLY! That HURT!_

_Sorry, Merlin! But, Zuul? How do you know of that foul creature?_

_She's here in the castle._

_Then I am on my way._

_Can't you tell me what I must do?_

_Stay out of her way at all costs! She is evil, Merlin; Pure evil. It takes great magic to summon her and it will take great magic to send her back. She cannot be destroyed, only stalled. This is the witch's doing!_

_But the potion that Gaius is brewing will-_

_-Do precisely nothing to help and everything to harm. The bestiaries are wrong, Merlin. If she is made to drink the potion listed in them, she will only grow stronger._

_But how do you know?_

_The bestiaries were written by the High Priestesses. They and they alone knew how to send her back and they did not write such things down for fear that they would fall into the hands of their enemies and be used by their enemies to dispel her. _

_So what are you going to do?_

_I am going to use dragon-lore against her. The High Priestesses were not the only people to have discovered a way to banish her. They have their methods and I have mine._

_But she's in hiding!_

_She won't be for long once I arrive, trust me on that. Stay out of her way, Merlin, and do not interfere. This is now dragon business._

Kilgarrah's voice fell silent and no matter how much Merlin tried, he couldn't get a reply. He was still trying, his face screwed up with effort, as Arthur entered the room again.

"What are you doing, Merlin?"

"Trying to contact Kilgarrah. He's coming to help."

"The _dragon_ is coming to help us."

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but his words were drowned out by a dreadful, bone-chilling howl.

"She heard you. Oh _shit_!"

Arthur grabbed Excalibur as the corridor outside began to echo with the sound of fast, heavy thumps. They held their breaths and stared at the door. After a few moments, Arthur risked a step forward. The hairs on the back of Merlin's neck prickled. He turned around just in time to see a pair of red eyes cannon through the broken window. Then, all went black.

Merlin slowly picked himself up. He felt as if he had been whacked by a flying anvil. Every muscle in his body screamed in protest as he dragged himself to his feet. Where _was_ he? What had he been _doing_? He staggered to the remains of a chair and sat down carefully, balancing his weight on the three remaining legs. He looked out across the darkness of the room and allowed his eyes to flash. All of the candles burst into life at once. Slowly, pieces of memory began to return.

He leapt up suddenly, sending the chair crashing to the floor. Zuul had been here. She'd charged him through the window from behind as Arthur had made to investigate the corridor. So where was he now?

His gaze flashed around the room. There was no sign of Zuul, but Arthur lay quietly on the bed. He breathed gently, as if he was fast asleep. Merlin rushed over to him and checked him more closely. He seemed to be alright. Then he dashed to the window and peered out. There was nothing to be seen. Zuul was long gone.

He cursed his stupidity as he cast a protective seal over the window openings. He'd done it in the King's room, so why hadn't he thought to do it in here the moment they had entered? Because tiredness had made him stupid and as a result the demon had got in, that's why. He'd sealed the most obvious entrance, but had failed to consider that a magical creature could displace its own noises. What they'd heard outside, he realised, had been an illusion. The real danger had been behind them all along.

Once the protections on the window were in place, he took no chances. He sealed every entrance he could find, including the garderobe's hole and all other windows in the apartment. It was only then that he returned to Arthur's bedside.

"Arthur! Wake up! We have a problem."

Arthur pulled back his lips and growled. The growl echoed.

"Arthur?"

His eyes flickered open and he turned his head stiffly to face Merlin.

"Do you want this body?"

Merlin frowned.

"Is that a trick question?"

Arthur arched his back and spread his legs in response.

"Take me now, sub-mortal!"

He grabbed Merlin and pulled him down onto the bed, growling as he did so. Merlin rolled off the far side and took a step back. Arthur jerked himself into a sitting position and attempted to look sexy. It was a weird expression which won through. His lips formed something which was halfway between a pout and a snarl and his eyes half glared, half winked. His expression said both, _come here, lover_ and _I hate you_.

"No, I really can't! It sounds like there are already two of you in there already. Things might get too crowded."

He pushed Arthur gently back onto the bed so that he once again lay flat on his back.

"I want to talk to Arthur. Can I do that? Can I talk to Arthur?"

"There is no Arthur, there is only Zuul."

Arthur pouted at him and smiled coldly. It was Arthur's most seductive voice coming from Arthur's body, but Merlin wasn't fooled. That was not Arthur speaking. For one thing, he seldom wasted time with words when he _really_ needed sex. For another, of the many things he might call Merlin when he was feeling terminally horny, 'sub-mortal' was never and would never be one of them.

"Oh, Zuulie, come on! I want to talk to Arthur. Can I do that? I want to talk to Arthur. To Arthur, understand?"

Arthur snarled. "_There is no Arthur, only Zuul!_"

Zuul's voice echoed from Arthur's throat, harsh and unnatural.

"What a lovely singing voice you must have! Zuul, I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of Arthur's body or there's going to be some real trouble in this apartment."

Arthur snarled.

"One."

Zuul bellowed and started to thrash around on the bed.

"Two!"

The thrashing and roaring got worse.

"Two-and-a-half!"

Arthur's body became rigid. Zuul roared defiantly. Arthur's body floated upwards and settled into a hover four feet into the air. Merlin gaped at it for a few moments.

"Three."

His eyes flashed, blue magic shot from his fingertips and struck Arthur in the side. He collapsed back down onto the bed and bounced a few times before he came to rest. He breathed calmly, the effects of the sleeping spell taking a tight hold of him.

Merlin sighed and stood back. So much for keeping Zuul out. Now his battle seemed to be keeping Zuul contained. He scratched his head and sat down next to the sleeping Prince. He stroked his forehead with the back of his hands. Occasionally Arthur roared in his sleep, a telling indication that while he had put Arthur's body and mind to sleep, Zuul's mind remained very much awake within. It was at least a sign that Zuul was not yet in full control. But when Arthur woke, he was sure that the balance would be upset in Zuul's favour.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, staring at the snarling, unconscious Prince, trying to decide what to do. He jumped as the door curtain opened and Gaius walked in carrying the potion. His eyes met Merlin's and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Where's Zuul?"

Merlin's gaze flickered to Arthur and back.

"She's inside him. I don't know how long my spell is going to hold her back."

"Well, that should make it easier to administer the potion, at least."

"No!"

Gaius stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kilgarrah said that if you give her that, she'll become stronger. The bestiary contains false information."

Gaius groaned. Arthur's throat rumbled and he sniffed the air, turning restlessly from his back to his front and then back again.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Come on. We need to get that potion out of here; he- she- _Zuul_ is getting restless. She must know it's here. Come on, quickly!"

As they left, Merlin reinforced his defences and bundled Gaius onto the staircase. He didn't stop until they were back in Gaius' chambers. He certainly didn't want Zuul to discover that Kilgarrah was coming.

Once inside, he quickly explained everything. True to form, Gaius went straight to the books.

"You mean that _everything_ that has ever been written about her is wrong?"

"We can't be sure of anything, Gaius. If there's one lie in the books, who's to say that there aren't more."

"So what are we going to _do_?"

"Kilgarrah is going to handle her. I just hope he gets here soon."

Gaius sat down heavily.

"So do I, Merlin. I have a bad feeling about this."

In the upstairs corridor, Merlin's spells shattered. Arthur stepped out, sniffed the air, tilted his head and snarled. Then he walked unsteadily down the corridor, head-butted the door to the broom closet and glared. Human forms, it seemed, were weak.

Arthur turned away from it and made his way down the stairs. _Where had that potion gone? Where was the key master?_

Zuul could not deny to herself that she was confused. She could normally sense her mate, Vinz, but he did not seem to be around and _that_ was unusual. Still, she would find him. Then together they would find the potion and after that, that wretched mortal who had dared to cast his magic upon her would die.

Arthur laughed and licked his lips. He was sure that the mortal would taste good as he was eaten.

George was in bed when he heard the knock on his door. Nervously, he inched his way over to it and opened it a crack. Arthur smiled at him. Well, it seemed close enough to a smile to be convincing, anyhow. Maybe it drooped a bit on the left, but it was far better than it had been. He opened the door fully and Arthur stepped in.

"_Are you the key master_?"

George frowned.

"No."

Arthur glared at him, turned around and made to leave.

"Is everything alright, Sire? You sound as if you have a sore throat."

Arthur turned and walked back over to him.

"_Are you the key master?_"

"I... err... I sometimes make keys from brass... does that help?"

"_Are you the key master?_"

"Well, I'm pretty good at it. I don't know if I'm a _master_ though. Come on in and take a look. I've just finished polishing a nice antique key which you might be interested in."

Arthur pushed past him into the room. George was shocked, but swiftly decided not to show it. Not when the Prince was seemingly showing such an interest in his hobby. Maybe they could even polish it together.

"_Where is it?_"

"Over here, Sire. Come on, come here and take a look!"

Arthur lurched over. Had he been drinking? George couldn't smell any alcohol on him. Maybe Gaius had given him some medication. Yes, that was probably it.

Arthur looked down at the key.

"What do you think, Sire?"

Seconds later, George flew from the room and struck the far wall of the corridor. Arthur snarled at him, kicked him in the side and prowled onward. _Where was Vinz_?

"Arthur, why-?"

George clutched his side and looked up at him with hurt, tear-filled, puppy-dog eyes. Arthur roared at him and allowed his eyes to flash red. George screamed, scrambled to his feet and tore away down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him.

"_Merrrr-liiiiiin!_"

Arthur glared after him. In her normal form, Zuul would probably have chased the boy and devoured him, but the human's body was too weak for such a pace and his teeth were not up to the kill even if she did catch him. Instead she turned and lurched Arthur's body away in the opposite direction. _Vinz had to be here somewhere_.

Merlin darted out into the corridor at the first sound of running footsteps. He heard his name being howled seconds before George came skidding around the corner. He spotted Merlin, sped up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. He didn't mean to, but he was shaking so hard and his grip was so tight that he couldn't help it.

"George, what's the matter?" tried Merlin as George trembled like a leaf and tried to get his breath back.

"P-P-P-Prince A-Arthur...! H-He...! Eyes...! _Grrrrrr_!"

Merlin's expression stiffened as George stopped roaring in his face, got down from his tiptoes, lowered his arms and curled his fingers back in.

"He was as bad as that? Really?"

George nodded and splattered blood onto the floor. Merlin turned him around. The back of his head was covered in a semi-congealed mess of the stuff. It had dripped from his usually immaculate hair.

"George, you're injured. What did he do to you?"

George told him. Merlin's expression darkened.

"Go inside and stay with Gaius."

George nodded frantically.

"What will you do?"

"I am going to make Zuul regret the day she ever thought that she could treat us like this!"

George quaked at the mention of her name.

"But she'll kill you!"

"Not if I can help it. I've had enough of this. It ends now."

George watched Merlin go. Gaius, having heard everything, steered George into his room.

As he watched Merlin go, he called after him.

"Have you ever fought a battle with two hands?"

Merlin spun around and started to walk backwards.

"No. Why?"

"Don't cross your streams!"

"Why?"

"Merlin, do you have to ask so many _questions_? Try to imagine being suddenly transformed into a rat, being fed through a meat grinder and then exploding with the force of one of my patient's most pustulent boils! That's what it will be like and it will be just as messy!"

"Thanks!"

Merlin turned and ran off. Gaius sighed and closed the door. After some consideration, he pushed a heavy wardrobe against it.

Uther paced his bedroom. He had slept only briefly. Now he felt like a caged dragon. He needed to be out there, leading his knights, not in here where everybody would consider him a coward. If only Merlin would _listen_ to him, he might be of use.

He kicked the wardrobe in frustration. _Merlin_. Who would have thought that the young, openly-practicing sorcerer would still be alive in his reign and _in_ _his castle_! Dating his own son, no less!

He sat down heavily on the bed, placing his sword across his lap. Merlin had become one of the family after foiling an almost successful attack on the King's life by Morgana almost half a year previously. He couldn't have killed the boy; it would have been grossly unfair, even by his standards. But he did object to Merlin placing him behind a protective enchantment in his own bedroom. It was _his_ Kingdom, damn it!

He stood up again and started to pace. A knock sounded on the door. He strode over to it and, ignoring Merlin's instructions, threw it open. A King had to have _some_ rights, after all!

"Arthur! Come in and tell me how things are going with the hunt! Have you found the beast yet?"

Arthur glanced at the door frame and carefully stepped over the threshold. He smiled as he realised that the enchantment had only been cast on the door itself. The mortal with the magic must have made a mistake.

"Come, sit down!" said Uther, gesturing to the nearby breakfast table. "You must be tired. I want to know everything. Speak to me while you rest."

Arthur walked stiffly over and took a seat opposite his father. Uther passed him the fruit bowl. He leapt back as Arthur stuffed his whole head into it and started to pig out as fast as he could. He grunted, roared and snuffled his enthusiasm as Uther looked on, frozen by surprise. Escaping berries and grapes flew everywhere. Arthur violently crushed and smeared what remained of the ones still in the bowl all over his face as he chased them around the bottom with his mouth and tongue. Humans could not easily rip raw meat apart with their puny teeth, so this would have to do. At least it would quell his hunger pains.

After a few moments, Arthur finished licking the bowl clean of fruit mush and raised his head. Berry juice dribbled down his chin and the pulverised remnants of several apples and ripe pears glistened on the rest of his face.

"_Are you the key master_?"

The sound of his voice pulled Uther from his trance. He raised his sword.

"What have you done to my son?"

Arthur pulled back his lips and snarled. His eyes flashed red as he crouched. Arthur sprung. Uther swung and missed. Arthur landed awkwardly on top of him. Their eyes met. Arthur raised his fist and brought it swinging down towards the King's skull.

The room erupted in a flash of light and an ear-splitting explosion. Arthur flew violently head over heels across the room and crashed into the bed where he lay still. Merlin stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing with golden fury. A strong, magical wind blew around him, sending his hair into a snake-like dance.

"You dare to harm us? _Answer me!_"

His voice cut across the tempest as the King stared at him. Arthur stirred and dragged himself to his feet.

"Your Majesty, get behind me!"

Uther struggled over to the sorcerer and did as Merlin commanded. He'd heard that tone before. It was the same one Merlin had used on Morgana all that time ago. Now was not the time for arguments.

Arthur lashed out a hand. A jet of magic streaked across the room and struck Merlin's counter curse.

"_You are strong, mortal! But you are no match for me!"_

"Don't make me harm you! Leave his body!"

"_Never!_"

The roar shook the windows. Merlin's magic started to creep back towards him.

"Leave him!"

"_No_!"

"_Leave him_!"

All of the glass in the room shattered at Merlin's fury, but still the onslaught continued. Merlin shook under the strain. It was Uther who grabbed him around the waist and jerked him away from the doorway. Arthur's curse crashed into the stone wall opposite the doorway and melted a hole clean through it.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was being dragged quickly and forcibly down the stone steps towards the armoury. Arthur's furious bellow followed them, although Arthur, apparently didn't. Perhaps Zuul did not want her body harmed any more than it had to be, or perhaps Merlin had surprised her. Either way, he was glad. She was far stronger than he'd suspected.

Once they'd reached the armoury, Uther dragged him in, closed and bolted the door behind them and stood against it, panting. His face was bright red and his eyes furious. When he looked at Merlin, he couldn't quite believe how complete Merlin's transformation back into a mild-looking serving boy had happened. Tears streaked Merlin's cheeks as he returned Uther's stare.

For the longest time, they said nothing to one another. It was as if two lions of equal strength had been locked in a room. The wrong words now could easily spark a war.

"You saw him."

Merlin was the first to speak. He kept his voice deliberately measured. He couldn't afford a slip-up now.

"Yes, I saw him. Can he be saved?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

Uther stalked to the far wall and leaned against it.

"Well, this is a fine mess. I ban sorcery and here I am, dependant on it to regain my castle!"

"If you hadn't banned it in the first place, we probably wouldn't be in this mess! This is Morgana's doing! She's the only one aside from me who could have summoned that demon here!"

"You _dare_ to accuse me of endangering my own _son_? My own _Kingdom_?"

Merlin gave him a look. Uther returned it. The air between them fizzed with the invisible power of clashing wills. If Zuul had stepped between them now, she would probably have been fried on the spot.

"What's done is done," said Merlin, eventually.

He turned away and paced to the opposite wall.

"Arthur is... well, he's a dog," he added.

"He ate the whole of the fruit bowl."

Merlin turned to the King and gaped.

"That's what the... well, the mess on his face was. It reminded me for a second of when he was a baby. Ygraine always used to feed him and more of it used to end up on his face than in his mouth."

"Is that why you missed? _Memories_?"

"I missed because I couldn't bring myself to land the blow, unlike _some!_ _Gods damn you!_ _He's still my __**son**__!_"

Merlin prickled.

"Sometimes the best love is tough love!" he retorted. "Do you really think I _wanted_ to harm him? Do you think I _wanted_ to fight him?"

They glared at one another hatefully, each breathing heavily.

"You couldn't beat him."

"No, I couldn't."

"Then what good is a sorcerer? I should kill you where you stand. You have failed him."

In a flash, Uther raised his sword. Merlin raised his hand. Uther took a step forward. Merlin flexed his fingers.

"Don't let it come to this, Sire," he said, shaking with barely-contained fury. "We both want the same thing, remember? We both want Arthur back alive and well at the end of this. We have a common enemy. You are not Zuul. I could strike you down here and now if I so chose."

"Then strike, man!" yelled Uther, vibrating with rage. "Strike me down and end my pain!"

"Would you have me stab Arthur through the heart too? That's what will happen if I kill you here and now. I would deal him a blow that he would probably never recover from. I'm not going to inflict that damage on him for anybody, not even you, my King.

"You can provoke me if you wish and I will turn you aside, but I will not kill you. I need Arthur as much as you do. I love him as much as you do. One day, he will be a great King, but that day should not be today. Zuul will not risk killing him. I suspect that she needs his body. If we work together, we may yet be able to defeat her."

"Work together?" hissed Uther. "_Me_ working with a _sorcerer_!"

"You'll be working against the right enemy with my powers at your side," said Merlin. "I have served Arthur and have saved his backside more times than I care to admit. He knows that. He accepts that. He sees the value of magic which is targeted in the right way by the right person. He sees my magic as a force for good. Why can't you?"

"But _why_, Merlin? _Why_ have you saved his backside? So that you can gain power and status?"

Merlin gritted his teeth.

"I have saved his backside because to me, at least, it's a priceless work of art. I would hate to see it damaged."

"You _know_ what I mean!"

"I believe that he is destined for great things. I believe that he will be the best King that this land has ever produced. I believe that he will be fair and just and lots of other things which-"

Merlin bit back his words.

"-Which I have never been. That's what you were going to say, isn't it?"

Merlin nodded. He just couldn't bring himself to deny it. The words just would not come. Uther stared at him. Slowly, he lowered his sword. Merlin dropped his hands. They stared at one another.

"It takes great courage to stand there and tell me something like that. You're either very brave or very stupid. Which is it, Merlin?"

"Arthur believes it's about a quarter of one and three of the other."

"I may need to correct him at some point. Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Then let us think. Our time is short."

George fell from Gaius' window and landed heavily on the grass outside. The growl from within chilled its way down his spine and prompted him to half-scramble, half-stumble to his feet and take to his heels. Behind him came the all-too-familiar sound of a door being blasted to smithereens. He hardly cared. He just wanted to be as far from the castle as possible.

He skidded into the main courtyard and cannoned into Sir Percival. They both collapsed into a heap on the floor. It was only Sir Percival's fast reflexes which stopped him from running away. They got to their feet, Percival first, then a scrabbling George. Percival held him tightly and shook him to get his attention. He coughed as George looked into his eyes and flung his arms around him.

"What in the name of Camelot is wrong with you?"

"Cupboard! Gaius! _Another_ monster inside! Eyes-horns-green-skin! _Grrrrrrrrrr_!"

With his best Zuul impression complete, George fainted. Percival laid him down and scratched his head. Then he yelled for the knights. This certainly needed investigating.

Leaving two knights to guard George in case the creature came after him, Percival led a group of three into the castle. It wasn't long before they discovered Gaius. He was shuffling along the corridor, somewhat unsteadily. Behind him lay the smashed remains of his door.

"Halt!"

He snarled at Sir Percival and crouched down on his hind quarters. The knights fanned out. Gaius tried to leap at them. He yelped and toppled sideways, landing heavily on his side. He gave them a hateful, pained glare as they drew slowly towards him. They were almost upon him when another voice rang out.

"Stand down!"

They looked at one another, baffled, as Arthur came into view at the far end of the corridor. He smiled at them as he ambled over to Gaius.

"Put down your weapons."

"But, Sire-"

"-Didn't you hear me, Percival? I said, lower your weapons."

"But-"

"-Percival, I shall not ask you again. Gaius has done you no harm."

"But _Sire_, he growled at us. He tried to charge us."

Arthur laughed.

"That's a good one. Don't you think it's time for you to return to your posts? I'm sure that Gaius was only playing with you."

"But-"

"-_Now_, Percival, please. That beast could be anywhere. I am trusting you to keep watch. Go on, get about your duties. As your _Prince_, I command it."

Percival bowed reluctantly and led the knights away. As soon as their footsteps had faded, he turned to Gaius. His eyes flashed red.

"_I am the gate keeper_."

Arthur's grin widened.

"_I am the key master_."

Gaius stood and embraced Arthur passionately. Then they made their way along the corridor, pausing here and there to tongue-wrestle. Eventually they reached the nearest set of tower stairs and disappeared up them. From her hiding place in a dark alcove, Gwen grimaced. The level of intimacy being shown between Gaius and Arthur was not something that he had ever wanted to witness before and it was _certainly_ not something she wanted to witness again. She _had_ to find Merlin and fast.

By Merlin and Uther's reckoning it should have been dawn by now, yet the skies above remained black as they left the armoury. They'd hatched a plan. It wasn't a complex one but, as Uther had pointed out, it didn't have to be. If he could rally the knights, Merlin could have time to search the castle with his magic. When he found the beast, they could converge on it, trap it and Merlin could force it from Arthur's body. Once that had happened, every knight in the castle could fight it. Surely it could not resist an onslaught like that.

Merlin had voiced many concerns but, as Uther had quite rightly pointed out, magic alone was not solving the issue. Where magic failed, maybe brute force would succeed. Merlin had to admit that he couldn't come up with a better plan, so Uther's idea was the one they were putting into practice.

They emerged from the castle into a packed courtyard as an explosion rocked the magical darkness. Every resident of the town seemed to be there, staring up at the dark cloud that was rising above the northern tower. Somehow, the roof had been blown clean off and was now lying as rubble goodness knows how far away.

Uther forced his way through and grabbed a couple of stunned knights. He barked something at them, they bowed and went to fetch more knights. Pretty soon, the whole of Camelot's forces had been gathered in the courtyard. Merlin left him to it and darted inside. He didn't need magic to work out where Arthur was now. Not with such a public spectacle going on. He made straight for the northern tower.

He'd reached the foot of the steps when Gwen burst from her hiding place, scaring the life out of him.

"Merlin! It's alright! It's me! Have you seen Arthur?"

"I'm going to find him. He's possessed."

"So is Gaius. Merlin, there are _two_ of those things!"

Merlin stamped his foot and groaned.

"Great!"

"They went up into the tower."

"I know, I saw the explosion."

"Merlin, they were..."

"What? Gwen, what is it?"

Gwen pulled a face and dragged him close. She whispered in his ear. He choked.

"_Kissing with tongues!_ That's _disgusting_!"

"I know!"

"Arthur hadn't brushed his teeth this morning. After this long with a meal in between... I feel sorry for Gaius, that's all I can say."

"_Merlin!_ Some perspective, please?"

"You're right. Excuse me."

He set off at a run. Gwen followed. He'd got halfway up the tower by the time she caught up with him.

"What are you _doing_?" he exclaimed as he saw her behind him.

"I'm coming to help!"

"But it's not safe!"

"Is _anywhere_ safe in the castle at the moment? Besides, I'm behind Camelot's most powerful sorcerer. There's nowhere safer I can be!"

Merlin made as if to argue, but Gwen crossed her arms resolutely.

"He's my friend too, Merlin."

"Fine!" he said, knowing that he wasn't going to win. "Just stay out of the way, alright? Things could get very nasty."

She nodded her agreement and they hurried on upwards. They emerged from the staircase into a wall-less room and ducked behind a half-destroyed modesty screen. Carefully, they peeped around it. Two figures were bent down on all fours several feet apart, their bottoms raised higher than their chest. They stared up at the storm overhead.

"Is that Arthur?" whispered Gwen.

Merlin nodded.

"Yes. I'd recognise his Princely backside in that position anywhere," he replied.

"But he's _growling_."

"Trust me, he does that sometimes."

"_Merlin_!"

"Sorry. I only meant when he's impatient to get something he urgently needs."

"_That does not help_!"

"Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Never mind that, what are you going to _do_ about it?"

Merlin was about to reply when a bolt of purple lightning shot from the clouds and struck Gaius and Arthur. They shuddered violently as it coursed from their hands and hit the far tower. A strange, white mist – like the one Merlin had seen in the pantry before – billowed from its top. Then it started to change shape. From being a cone, it screeched and buckled itself into a pyramid. A pair of ghostly doors appeared on its side as the mist began to solidify before it.

Arthur and Gaius flickered. They seemed to be trying to transform. After a few moments, they threw back their heads and, gave a loud, chilling, synchronised howl. The two demons burst from their mouths and leapt up to the door. Arthur and Gaius slumped to the floor as the door opened and emitted a brilliant white light. Merlin stepped from his hiding place as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed from the stair well. Uther had played his part. Now it was time for him to play his.

As the knights, lead by Uther, fanned out from the staircase, Merlin walked towards the light. He stopped just at the tower's edge, unwilling to be drawn any further in. A swish of wings overhead made him look up. Kilgarrah swooped into a hover above him.

"Where have _you_ been!"

"I'm sorry, young warlock. I was preparing myself. I am here now."

"It took you long enough, didn't it?"

"You do not know what you face. They have summoned the demi-god, Gozer as I feared they might."

"And you failed to tell me this earlier because?"

"I did not think. I am sorry. I am here now."

Merlin sighed and stared back towards the figure which was now leaving the doors. It was tall, slim and loosely female. It also had two heads.

"Is that Gozer?"

"Yes."

"I thought it would be male."

"It can take the form of whatever it chooses. Be careful, Merlin. It's powerful. I shall take my lead from you."

"So will I."

Merlin glanced sideways. Uther stood at his side. Kilgarrah glared down.

"Uther."

"Dragon."

The unlikely trio watched carefully as the two-headed Gozer stroked Zuul and Vinz affectionately.

Merlin coughed loudly and stepped forward. Uther tensed, the Great Dragon rumbled.

"Gozer the...?"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Kilgarrah.

"What is she?" he mouthed.

"A Gozerian," he rumbled. "You needn't be so polite, you know."

"Thanks," said Merlin.

He turned his attention back to the demi-god, which was sneering at him. He started again.

"Gozer the Gozerian, good evening. As Chief Sorcerer of this land, town and castle of Camelot, I hereby order you by authority vested in me by my King," he said, gesturing to Uther, "to return forthwith into the void or to the nearest convenient suitable dimension. Actually, anywhere other than here would do if that's too difficult for you right now."

"Did he tell you to do that?" rumbled Kilgarrah.

"I did," growled Uther. "It was _meant_ as a warning to Zuul."

"That was _stupid_."

Gozer laughed. Merlin stood in silence and waited for her to stop. Never in his life had he felt like such a prize Clotpole as he did now.

"Are you a God?" she asked when her mirth had subsided.

Her two voices had a harsh, echoing quality to them which carried to all those who listened below. Merlin glanced sideways at the slowly stirring Prince and smiled his cheekiest smile.

"_He_ seems to think so," he replied, jerking his thumb at Arthur.

"Then let's see. _Die_!"

She shot two jets of power from her fingertips. Merlin sent his own towards them. As they collided, great globs of molten power and bright sparks flew from the meeting place. Gozer snarled. Merlin dug his feet in. Kilgarrah spewed jet after jet of flame at her. Uther looked stunned. In the face of such magic, there was nothing that he could personally do. He only had a sword. The knights behind sent volley after volley of arrows at her.

Little by little, they forced her backwards, pushing her magic along with her. Just as it was about to strike, she vanished. Merlin broke his curse and Kilgarrah breathed deeply.

"Where did she go?" asked Merlin, glancing around cautiously.

"Did we kill her?" asked Uther.

"This is bad," rumbled Kilgarrah.

Merlin was just about to ask why when her booming, disembodied voice erupted from thin air all around them.

"_Behold, sub-creatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveller has come! Choose and pay!"_

Merlin frowned.

"Choose? Choose what?"

"_Choose! Choose the form of your destruction!_"

"Merlin, what's going on?"

Merlin looked down at his knee. Arthur had crawled over to him and was staring blearily up at him.

"A demi-god wants us to choose how we'll all die."

He gave Merlin his best, _this is your fault, isn't it_ look.

"What shall I tell it?"

He glanced at Kilgarrah who groaned, then at Uther.

"Don't tell it anything!" Uther shouted. "Just empty your head. It can't do anything if you empty your head!"

"We're at no risk of our destruction coming from you, then," rumbled Kilgarrah. "You've never had a meaningful thought in your head in your whole life."

"_The choice is made! The traveller has come!_"

"Hey, wait!" yelled Arthur, dragging himself to his knees. "I didn't choose anything! Did you choose anything?"

Kilgarrah shook his great head.

"Did you?"

"Apparently I'm incapable of thought."

Uther shot a filthy glare at Kilgarrah, who turned his head away and ignored him.

"_I _didn't choose anything!"

Slowly, all eyes turned to Merlin. He shuffled his feet and looked distinctly awkward.

"I... I couldn't help it. It just sort of... you know... popped in there."

Arthur hauled himself to his feet.

"_What_, Merlin? _What_ just popped in there?"

"I... I tried to think..."

"_Please_ tell me that it was a clean thought. I couldn't live with my future Kingdom being squashed by a one hundred foot high... _thingy_!"

"A what?"

"_You_ know! A... _thingy_!"

He raised his sword meaningfully to horizontal at his side. Merlin looked down. He turned bright red.

"Oh! Oh, _that_! Oh,_ no, Arthur! Nothing like that!_"

"Thank Heaven for small mercies. What did you think of?"

"I... I tried to think of something that I loved when I was growing up. Something that was warm, kind and caring. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us."

"_What was it_?"

Merlin wrung his hands under Arthur's pressing gaze.

"My mother."

Arthur was about to reply when the tower shook. Uther's gaze shot to the tree line.

"Look!" he bellowed.

"Oh no!" whined Merlin.

"Oh big, fat, hairy, bol-"

Kilgarrah's roar drowned out Arthur's oath as he took to the wing, flying straight at the source of their worry.

A gigantic Hunith with glowing white eyes emerged from the tree line, picked up a farm house and threw it. It landed on top of the town wall, taking out a huge chunk. The ground shook as she came towards them. She flailed at Kilgarrah as if he was nothing more than an annoying wasp.

"Merlin, can't you stop her!" yelled Arthur.

"She's my mother. She raised me."

"Since when has _that_ ever stopped you being disobedient? I'm your _Prince_ and you hardly ever obey me!"

"But... it's different," said Merlin, wringing the hem of his tunic wretchedly between his hands. "When I was a kid, she used to tell me bedtime stories. If I was injured, she'd patch me up. She filled the gap my father left behind. There's not an ounce of bad in her."

"Merlin, for goodness sake! I suck your cock, put up with your moods, ignore your failings and love you to pieces and yet you still blasted the hell out of me earlier!"

"I..."

Arthur spun on his heel.

"Merlin's frozen, Father. What have you got left?"

Uther shook in terror as the giant Hunith laid waste to the city walls. He shook his head slowly.

"Knights?"

They held up some arrows. It would not be enough. Arthur turned back to Merlin and shook him hard.

"Come on, Clotpole, you can do better than this! That's not your mother out there! The Hunith I know doesn't lob farm houses around and destroy city walls!"

Merlin looked at him blankly. There was nothing else for it. The ringing slap brought tears to his eyes. He touched the red hand mark on his cheek as Arthur shook his hand to ease the pain.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"_You hit me_."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin reached out and stroked his cheek. He kissed his lips.

"I'm glad you're back."

Arthur gaped at him in disbelief. He hadn't wanted to slap him and had been prepared for his fury. His sudden calmness was not what he had expected. Merlin moved him gently but insistently to one side. He made his way over to Gaius and kneeled down beside him.

"Can you hear me?"

Gaius groaned.

"How do I stop Gozer do you think?"

"Cross the streams," he mouthed.

Merlin swallowed and stood back up.

"Thank you."

He turned back to a confused Arthur and took a deep breath.

"Gozer came through a door. Doors open and close. If I can close it, hopefully that will be enough to banish her."

"How?"

"I think her power comes through it. If I close it, it will cut off her life line here. I'm hoping that she'll be killed."

"So why do you look so worried?"

"I'm going to have to break a fundamental rule of magic."

"Which is?"

"I'll have to cross my magical streams. A burst of pure, raw magic should force the doorway closed."

"What's the catch. There's bad news here, I can feel it. What aren't you telling me?"

"Arthur, I... this could kill me."

"_What_?"

"To save the Kingdom, I may have to die."

"But-"

Merlin silenced him with a deep kiss. Even by his usual standards, it took Arthur's breath away. He closed his eyes and returned it passionately. It was only when he reached out to embrace Merlin that he discovered he was no longer there. He opened his eyes. Somehow Merlin had left the feeling of the kiss with him, whilst pulling away from it himself.

Arthur saw Zuul and Vinz rise. He saw them leap at Merlin. He saw Merlin's hands dart forward, blast them out of the air and then...

What?

Wetness had soaked through his clothing and soaked him to the bone. It came from the storm which had somehow gathered overhead. He sat up and stared dumbly around, brushing his fringe out of his forehead as he did so. His head ached. His muscles were not much better. It felt as if he had been coshed right across the back of his head.

Something stirred to his right. He looked over. Uther was picking himself up from the rubble which was strewn all around them. He looked behind. All of the knights lay on their backs in neat rows. It was as if they'd been blown over where they had stood.

There was no sign of the giant Hunith.

_Hunith... Merlin_!

Arthur's stomach jolted as the memory returned. _Where was Merlin_?

He scrambled to his feet. Ignoring the aches, he fumbled through the debris. He lifted the remains of a table and felt his blood run cold. Merlin lay beneath it, pale and unmoving. His right wrist had been cut by a long splinter of wood and he had lost a lot of blood, judging by the pool around him. Both of his hands were blistered and burned.

Arthur picked him up and held him in his arms. He stared around dumbly. He just didn't know what to do. It was Uther who led him shakily downstairs and out into the dumb-struck courtyard below. Citizens parted in silence to allow them passage to where Kilgarrah stood, licking his wounds. He raised his head as they approached.

Uther stopped at the edge of the crowd, but Arthur carried on. Nobody spoke as he laid Merlin on the ground and bowed to the Great Dragon.

"What do you wish of me, Arthur Pendragon?"

Tears burned his cheeks and he struggled to form the words he wanted to say.

"Save him. Please."

Kilgarrah looked down at the prone, pale figure.

"He broke a fundamental rule of magic. That damage cannot be easily undone."

"But there is a chance?"

"Maybe, maybe not. When Gozer was defeated, she swore to return someday. Her last curse caught Merlin square in the chest as she was sucked past him. This is not the work of the explosion which closed the door on her. This is the work of her dark magic. People do not often face demi-gods and live. Not even somebody of Merlin's power. For a life to be saved, a life has to be given. That is the way of magic. I cannot change that."

"So you can't save him?"

"Not without a life given in return."

"Take mine."

"No. You are too important to this land. It would be an insult to everything Merlin has worked for since he met you. I shall not trade you in his place. His life would be meaningless without you."

"Then there is no hope."

"None."

"How can you say that?"

"I cannot alter destiny, Arthur, any more than you can. What will be will be and what is meant to come to pass will. In time, you will learn that everything in this world has its hour. That, when you think about it, is a comforting thought."

Arthur broke down as he picked Merlin up again and turned away. Gaius would be of no help. He was tending to his own injuries and his magic was nowhere near as strong as the Great Dragon's. Merlin was lost.

His heart broke as he reached his chambers and laid Merlin on his bed. Then he kneeled down beside it, buried his head in his hands and wept.

Day turned into night. The world turned. Still he refused to eat, drink or leave Merlin's side. He dismissed any help offered, even that attempted by his father. Eventually, through exhaustion, he fell into a deep sleep in his chair.

Merlin stirred as his cheeks took on more colour. After a while, his eyes fluttered open. The room swam into focus and his ears stopped buzzing. He turned over carefully and saw Arthur sleeping. A wet patch on his leg made him look down. The bed sheets were soaked.

"Arthur?"

His voice was a hoarse whisper. He coughed once or twice to clear it.

"Arthur."

"Merlin..."

A tear trickled down Arthur's cheek. Merlin saw him mouth the words, 'You're dead'. He shook his head heavily.

"Arthur, what have I done wrong now?"

Arthur frowned. His eyes shot open. He stared at Merlin in disbelief.

"You're dead!"

"So you keep saying. Before you kill me, would you like to tell me what I'm meant to have done first? Where's Gozer? What happened?"

Arthur shrieked in happiness and threw himself on top of his bewildered manservant. He didn't stop kissing him until Merlin finally pushed him off again. Even then, he kept on coming back for more. Merlin didn't complain. He just didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Once Arthur had stopped crying, had finally let him go and had been reassured that Merlin was most definitely alive and well, he allowed Arthur to lay his head in his lap. Even then, he kept stroking Merlin's cheek as if he still couldn't believe that he was there.

Slowly, painfully, he explained to Merlin what had happened. Merlin listened in disbelief. Slowly all the pieces slotted together. Merlin's gamble had paid off. Gozer, Zuul and Vinz were gone. There was only one thing which troubled him.

"Who gave up their life to save me?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Arthur answered it. Gaius stood in the doorway looking grave. He said a few words to Arthur which Merlin could not hear. Arthur left at a run, leaving Gaius with Merlin.

"What's happened?"

Gaius stared at him. He couldn't help it. He hadn't wanted to believe his suspicions, but here was the evidence, as plain as day in front of him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and checked Merlin from head to toe. Only once he was certain that he was in one piece did he tell him.

"Kilgarrah has just landed in the courtyard. He bore with him the body of Uther Pendragon."

"_What?_"

"He says that Uther came to him after Arthur begged Kilgarrah to save your life last night. Kilgarrah was powerless without being able to take another life in your place. Arthur offered his, but Kilgarrah would not accept it. After the crowds had gone, it seems that Uther put his affairs in order, checked in on Arthur and yourself and then paid Kilgarrah a personal visit. He gave his own life to save yours."

"_Uther_ did that? Why?"

"He was badly shaken by last night's events. I have never seen him so haunted or so powerless. I suppose he decided that he'd had enough and saw that he could do some good for the Kingdom before he decided to bow out. You showed him last night how powerful you are. I'm not sure he realised until then just how close and how important you and Arthur are to one another. Your imminent passing tore Arthur to pieces. He's been absolutely inconsolable. I think he did it for Arthur and the future of the Kingdom."

Merlin slumped back in bed, completely floored by the news.

"I'm sorry, Gaius. He was your friend."

"Yes, I'm sorry too. He wasn't always nice, but he was a great man at heart. I shall miss him."

"Help me out of bed, would you?"

"Why?"

"I am going to check on Arthur."

"You're not really well enough to move around yet, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes flashed golden.

"Let's agree to differ on that, shall we? I am not letting Arthur face this alone."

"As you wish."

Merlin found Arthur in the King's chamber. It was obvious that he'd been crying. He seemed to be doing little else these days. All around him, advisors were making preparations for his coronation. The old King had barely cooled and already Arthur was having the crown forced onto him. As they gabbled and chattered around him, Merlin made his way to his side.

"Leave us."

All eyes turned to the Prince. Merlin was politely ignored. The chatter started again.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said, leave us."

"You are not the King."

"Do as he says."

Arthur raised his head and allowed his gaze to sweep over them.

"When he speaks, he speaks for me. You will obey him as you do me. Now, do as he says."

Amidst some dirty looks at Merlin, the advisors left.

"I trust that you have a good reason for interrupting them?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

Arthur subjected him to a long, intense stare. His eyes welled up. Merlin pulled him into a tight hug and stroked the back of his head with his bandaged hands.

"Y-you're the o-only one who h-has asked me that all day!" he howled. "I hurt, Merlin. I want to rip my own heart out! First y-you, n-now Father. What have I done to deserve this?"

Merlin kissed the top of his head as his grief flowed, raw and burning. Everybody had _wanted_ to check on him, Merlin knew from only his short walk around the castle with Gaius, but the plain fact was that nobody had felt capable of doing so. Who, after all, was closer to him than Merlin? In time, Gwen and Gaius would have done and without Merlin they would probably have done so immediately. But Merlin was the one they had been waiting for. They had told him so to his face.

Merlin teared up himself as he realised for the first time what that meant. They had followed Arthur's lead and never once given up on him either. Words could not express what that meant to him right then.

Together, the King and his Consort cried until they could cry no more.

Uther's funeral had been a grand affair. His knights had paid tribute to him, royals from all over had come to pay their respects. His friends had declared their love of him and his many enemies – noble and common, magical and non-magical alike had turned up solely to check that he was actually dead. Kilgarrah and Aithusa had attended in order to watch over Merlin. Merlin had attended principally to make sure that Arthur was cared for. Arthur had made his speech solely on the strength of Merlin's presence in the room. He hadn't faltered once.

Uther was laid to rest in the vaults shortly after the funeral had ended. Arthur, Merlin and Gaius had personally overseen the event.

The crowning on the following day had been enjoyable. Much of the Kingdom had turned out for it. They'd had a little trouble finding a crown that would rest comfortably on Merlin's ears beforehand. In the end, it hadn't mattered much. Merlin being Merlin had insisted on wearing the previously banned pointed hat of his station.

Much to everybody's amusement, almost as soon as Arthur had verbally repealed his father's anti-sorcery laws at the start of the ceremony as his last act as Prince Regent, Merlin had whipped out his father's ceremonial pointed hat and red cloak and put them on. The last syllables of the repeal had not even finished echoing around the Great Hall. It had been pure Merlin humour at its very best. Indeed, it was only with great reluctance that he took the hat off again so that it could be ceremonially placed on his head once more after Arthur had himself been crowned.

In the week following the ceremony, King Arthur saw very little of his Consort. Merlin had taken to hiding himself away in the neighbouring chambers, only emerging to crawl into bed next to him very late indeed. Even at mealtimes he was distracted. He ate quickly, chatted briefly and then vanished again. Whenever Arthur questioned him about what he was doing, he became evasive.

"I'll show you once I have finished," had become his standard response. "It's sorcerer's work. You'll find out soon enough."

Once Arthur had managed to establish that Merlin was not about to accidentally destroy the city (this was still _Merlin_ after all), he'd given up.

Late in the evening at the end of the week, Merlin turned up in the dining hall unannounced. That was unusual these days. Being the Consort, he was having to get used to being announced every time he walked into one of the halls. Once the initial amusement of this state of affairs had worn off, he'd begun to find it irksome.

Arthur looked up from his meal as Merlin plonked himself down next to him and slapped a bundle of parchment down in front of him.

"I've finished!"

"What's this?"

"My solution to the bestiary problem. You remember? They were inaccurate?"

Arthur looked puzzled as he read the title.

"_Tobin's Spirit Guide_. Who's Tobin?"

Merlin beamed and pointed at himself.

"I thought I would re-write the sections of the bestiaries on Zuul, Vinz and Gozer in case anybody else ever has to deal with them in the future. At least they will have accurate information to work from."

"Why not use your real name?"

"Oh, come on, Arthur! Who around here would read "Merlin's Guide to Ghosts and Ghouls?" Besides, if Morgana gets hold of it she would probably destroy it. Some authors have harsh critics, you know. In her, I have the harshest of all."

"I suppose you're right. I'll have it bound and placed in the library."

"Not yet. _This_ part's finished, but I haven't written about all of the _other_ creatures I've dealt with yet. I'll let you know when it's completed."

"I hope that this isn't going to affect our love life. I've barely seen you all week, let alone... _you_ know."

"I promise, Arthur, your beast will get its own entry on page one."

"Thanks... I think."

"Pass me the pork, I'm starving!"

"I _do_ happen to be the King, you know."

Arthur gave him a mock-serious look. His eyes twinkled with humour.

"I'm sorry. Pass me the pork, _Your Highness_. Your subject is about to chew your arm off."

"Better."

They laughed as Arthur handed him the meat. They couldn't help it. After all that had happened, they were both extremely glad for something to be able to laugh about.

And so, Camelot entered its new reign. Only time would tell how things would shape up but one thing was certain: With Arthur and his Consort, Merlin at the helm, great things were bound to be achieved. The shrieks of fury from Morgana's cave stood testament to the fact.


End file.
